Interpretation
by c2t2
Summary: Moral relativity and Aesop's fables


Title: Interpretation  
Author: c2t2  
Warnings: Mild cursing  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: ~760  
Genre: Humor  
Summary: Originally an exercise in characterization, the moral of the story may not be immediately apparent.  
ANs: Set around mid-canon. I did tweak the fable slightly. First posted on the Livejournal IY fanfic contest comm.

Interpretation

It would be _unquestionably_ morally wrong. She knew this. And no matter how much she sometimes wished it, morals were not relative.

Kagome sighed. She was sick of studying, and Inuyasha's stare was burning holes into the side of her head, making her vastly more uncomfortable. There had been another fight about her leaving for one of her seemingly endless tests, but instead of pushing her until she Sat him, Inuyasha stomped to a few feet away and strategically positioned himself just inside her peripheral vision, staring a hole through her.

She was desperately tempted to Sit him just to make it stop.

But no, she had promised herself - and him - that she wouldn't use the beads if he didn't deserve it. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had a remarkable talent for breaking down that resolve.

She was getting better though. Really.

Starting their usual conversation would be useless. Their friends, no doubt, found it an entertaining ritual. Each time they would add another volley before Kagome lost her temper and Sat him.

Kagome suppressed a snicker at the memory. It really was The Argument that Kagome and Inuyasha Built.

_First, she would turn and glare... _

_"What?!" she would snap.  
__"I didn't say anything."_

_"You're staring at me!"  
__"I'm not __**doing**__ anything."_

_"You're __**staring**__ at me!"  
__"So what?"_

_"So, it's distracting!"  
__"There's nothing else to do until you stop delaying us!"_

_"I have to do this!"  
__"Take your time. It's not like Naraku's __**getting stronger**__ or anything."_

_"I have obligations in my life in the future!"  
__"Back to your damn books, wench!_"

Each retort had been followed by a Sit, and each time they added one more exchange. But THIS time, Kagome was really determined. Even if he...

Inuyasha snatched the book from her hands, "Awesome!"

_Huh? Nevermind_. "Hey, give that back!" Kagome lunged for her book as he predictably held it just out of reach.

Inuyasha jumped back, a smirk on his face, "Some of this junk is actually worth reading!"

Kagome, not listening to what he'd said, was furious, "I need to finish that for class, you jerk!" _I will not sit him I will not sit him_...

"Good! You can actually learn something from this one, wench!"

"You have _one_ more chance to hand it over before I.... Wait, WHAT?"

Miroku's curiosity was also piqued, "What kind of class were you studying for, Kagome-sama?"

"The Impact of Ancient Greek Literature in Modern Society." There was a brief moment of silence and blank expressions all around. "Never mind," she sighed.

"I was merely curious as to what field of study would interest Inuyasha."

"It's a book of fables from another part of the world that were recorded by a man named Aesop." The group continued to look expectantly at her. "Um, fables are short stories that illustrate a moral lesson."

Inuyasha gave an explosive snort, "How did someone in a completely different part of the world get things so _right_!?"

"Well," Kagome was getting the uneasy feeling that she was missing something important, "morals do tend to be similar no matter what part of the world you are in..."

"Perhaps, Inuyasha, you would enlighten us as to which of these fables has caught your interest?" Miroku diplomatically suggested.

"Keh, no problem!" Inuyasha held the book out with a flourish and read.

_The Wolf And The Fox_

_AT ONE TIME a very large and strong Wolf was born among the wolves,  
__who exceeded all his fellow-wolves in strength, size, and swiftness, so that  
__they unanimously decided to call him "Lion." The Wolf, with a lack of sense  
__proportioned to his stature, thought that they gave him this name in earnest,  
__and, leaving his own race, consorted exclusively with the lions. An old sly Fox,  
__seeing this, said, "May I never make myself so ridiculous as you; for even  
__though you have the size of a lion among wolves, in a herd of lions you are  
__definitely a wolf_."

When nobody said anything, Kagome calmly explained, "The moral is that you shouldn't try to be something you're not."

Shippo looked confused. "Sounds to me like it means 'don't believe everything you're told'."

"I thought it was 'you should stay close to your family and friends'," Sango ventured.

Miroku, deep in thought, simultaneously rubbed his chin and Sango's bottom, "Hmm, I saw it as 'never let pride blind you to reality."

Everybody waited while Sango beat a fresh lump into Miroku's head, then all eyes turned to Inuyasha, who looked appalled. "Shit, I just thought it meant that that wimpy Kouga is too damn cocky!"

There was a moment of silence.

_Well_, Kagome thought, _it seems morals are relative after all_.

"Sit!"

AN: Please flame mercilessly.


End file.
